Vehicular lightings of such a type are conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). A vehicular lighting of Patent Literature 1 is provided with: an incandescent light emitting diode; and a projection lens forming a substantially semicircular shape as a shape of a front view in which there is provided a trimmed portion resulting from cutting away a portion upper than an optical axis, a basic shape of which is a circular shape in a front view, whereas the vehicular lighting is also capable of enhancing a degree of freedom for a design line of a vehicle. A vehicular lighting of Patent Literature 2 is provided with: an incandescent light emitting diode; and a projection lens forming a substantial drum shape (or a barrel shape) as a shape of a front view in which there is provided a trimmed portion resulting from horizontally cutting away each of the upper and lower end parts, a basic shape of which is a circular shape in a front view, whereas the vehicular lighting is also capable of enhancing a degree of freedom for a layout by reducing a space which is occupied by the projection lens.